


Kiribaku one shots

by lordcedrek1



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, How Do I Tag, Kiribaku fluff, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordcedrek1/pseuds/lordcedrek1
Summary: Kiribaku shit
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Kiribaku one shots

Trigger warning ⚠️ : panic attacks 

My old man smiles down at me from the chair next to me as I blow out the big candle that says 17.  
"Happy birthday Katsuki" my father beamed happily. 

My mother walks behind me and gives me a rough pat on the back.  
"Yeah happy birthday brat, maybe this year you'll finally stop being such a pain in my ass."  
I look at her with a scowl.

"What's the supposed to mean, old hag!?" I hiss.  
Just as the old hag was going to respond, with something most likely equally loud, my old man intervened.  
"What she means Katsuki, is that maybe finding your soulmate will help you mellow out a little." He said with slight nervousness, as the hag glared at him for interrupting her. 

I scoff. 

The old hag rolls her eyes at me.  
"Speaking of soulmates," she says looking at her watch. "You should be getting your name soon," she says.  
"While we wait I'm going to go check on dinner," she says as she walks into the kitchen 

I gulp nervously but quickly shake it off. It doesn't matter who I get, I don't want a soulmate anyway. Not that anyone would want me anyways. My frown deepens at the thought.

My old man gives me a knowing look.  
"Look katsuki I know you don't want a soulmate, but you never know maybe it will be good for you." He remarks as he gets up and Pat's my shoulder softly. I jerk my shoulder away roughly. He frowns at me.  
"Just give it a chance, okay Katsuki?" He adds gently. 

I glare down at my hands  
"Yeah, whatever" I grunt quietly.  
He smiles at me  
"Thank you, now I'm going to go help your mom"  
I made a noise of acknowledgment as he walks away. 

Who could it even be? Do I want it to be someone?  
As the thought comes to my mind I automatically think if Kirishima. My mind wanders to his bright smile and stupidly cute hair. Or how kind he is, or how he would say, manly he is. I feel my face heat up at the thought. But then, I think about me. About my abrasive, tactless personality. About my stupid scowl, or how I can't seem to be nice to save my life. I think about how he's too good for me. 

"Katsuki?"

I look up swiftly to see my mother standing at the doorway. Giving me a perplexed look. And suddenly I become all too aware of the wetness on the corner of my eyes. 

I'm crying?

Quickly I wipe the tears from my eyes and stand up.  
I sniffle and straighten my back.

"What do you want, hag?" 

She gives a knowing look. 

"Why were you crying?" She asks. 

My eyes widen

"What the fuck are you talking about ya old hag? I wasn't crying!" I yell. 

The hag sighs with a defeated look. 

"Nevermind. come on, dinners ready." She says as she begins to walk to the dining room. I follow behind her. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××

7:56  
Four more minutes.

My heart pounds a mile a minute as the clock ticks closer to eight. My parents sit across from me smiling excitedly. 

"You nervous Katsuki? My old man asks. 

Yes.

"Hell no," I respond confidently. 

My father's chuckles as my old hag rolls her eyes. 

I frown.

7:59

My breath catches as the clock strikes 8. I look anywhere but my wrist, in an attempt to delay my inevitable disappointment. 

"Well, hurry up brat. I wanna know who it is." My mother snaps.  
"Shut up hag!" I yell.  
My mother stands up. And my father pulls her back down.  
"Calm down, Mitsuki," my old man says calmly. She rolls her eyes.  
My father looks at me.  
"Are you ready to look?" he asks. 

I decide it's not worth it not to answer. And nervously glance at my wrist.  
.  
.  
.  
Ejirou Kirishima  
.  
My breath hitches as the sight of the name on my wrist. I freeze, my jaw basically on the floor. No way, this is a joke. They're is no way he's my soulmate. My breath begins to quicken. What am I going to do? There is no way I can tell him. Whatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoido. My hands begin to shake, as I struggle to keep myself together. What if I tell him and he hates me? What if I lose him for good? What if he wanted someone else? What would I do then? 

Toxic thoughts run rampant through my mind, and soon I lose focus on the world around me. I have to get out, I have to leave. What's happening to me? The feeling of overwhelming fear overtakes me. My head starts to pound, and my breath becomes even more shallow then it was before. 

I think I hear someone calling my name, but I can't concentrate. Tears run down my face, as I cradle myself in my arms and begin to rock back and forth. Make it stop, make it stop, somebody helps me! By now I'm sobbing. God, why am I so weak? Why can't I make it stop?

Suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms around me. 

Who is that, what's happening? I begin to thrash in the strange person's arms. 

"No! Let me go." I yell in a panic

The person holds me tighter. 

"Its okay Katsuki it's just me, everything will be alright your safe" my mother whispers comfortingly. I relax in her hold as she begins to hum and rock us back in fourth. 

I'm safe, it's okay. My breath begins to slow down, I focus on steadying my shaky breath, as the fog in my mind begins to slowly dissipate.

For a while, my mother and I just sit there, her humming and rocking us back and forth. With each breath, the air in my throat hitches as I hiccup uncontrollably.

What am I doing? I don't need her help. I'm not weak. Abruptly i stand up. I quickly brush my sweaty palms on my jeans. My mother and father are looking at me with distressed looks in their eyes. The look of pity in their eyes set me off. My face heats up and my heart pounds in my chest. I begin to set small explosions off in my hands. I grimace. 

"Don't you dare ever mention this again!" I sneer dangerously. 

My mother gives me a hard look. And I begin toward the front door.  
"Katsuki no-" she begins. But its too late I'm already out the door and walking to the park near my house. 

∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶

The walk to the park is short and I can already see the patch of trees that is my destination. but the short walk allows me to clear my head. Why did I react like that? What's wrong with me, why do I have to be so damn weak? I scowl and kick at the pebbles under my feet. Why does shitty hair have such an effect on me?" By this point, I have already reached the patch of trees. 

"Ugh, fuck!" I shout as I throw my hands into the air. Why me? Why do I have to be like this, so weak and pathetic and...pgay? How would my parents react? Tears begin to form in the corner of my eyes. My blood boils, and I begin to set small explosions off in the palm of my hands.  
"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK." I cry out loudly as I begin to punch a tree in front of me. The force of my punches making the knuckles of my hands start to split and bleed. It hurts like hell, but I hardly notice as the rage that burns inside me is stronger than the pain. Tears run down my face as I continue to abuse the tree in front of me.

Soon exhaustion hits me and my knees began to buckle under my weight. I look down at my bleeding hands as a wave of pain filters through me. With a hiss, I tightly grip my hand to try to stop the pain. Gradually I begin to slide down the tree and onto the ground. I stare blankly at the trees surrounding me, the moons light illuminating everything around me. 

The pain in my hand is almost unbearable at this point. Fuck my hand hurts, I should probably go home to take care of it. But no matter how hard I try I can't seem to gather enough motivation to get up. So I just sit there and deal with the pain. 

Gradually my eyelids get heavier and heavier until I fall into a dreamless sleep.

¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶

"Bakugou?" A voice calls my name.

Slowly my eyelids flutter open. As I yawn and attempt to rub the grogginess out of my eyes I realize that I'm laying on the floor, and quickly sit up. As soon as I'm up I see no one other than shitty hair standing in front of me illuminated by the light of the morning sun. He has a puzzled look on his face as he looks down at me. 

His hair is in a ponytail. The corner of my lips lift at the sight 

And I can't help but think of how beautiful he looks with the sun hitting him just right, making his beautiful shitty hair seem brighter than it really is, and making his crimson eyes shine. He's wearing baggie basketball shorts and a red crimson riot hoodie. A thin layer of sweat layers his face. 

So pretty. 

My ears turn red with embarrassment at the thought.  
Shit, I'm so screwed.

He turns his head slightly to the side.  
Oh my god, he looks like a puppy, so cute.  
"Bakugou? What are you doing here?  
He asks he asks with a frown.  
No don't be sad, your so beautiful when you smile.  
"Bakugou? Are you okay your face is like, super red." He says questioning. His eyes widen in realization.  
My heart drops to my feet. Oh shit, he knows, ohshitohshitohshit.  
Suddenly shitty hair kneels in front of me. While gently grabbing my face in his hands. My eyes widen as my heart begins to pound so loudly against my chest that I swear he can hear it. What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me? My breath hitches. Suddenly his right-hand moves from my face to my forehead.  
"You're burning up, are you okay? do you have the flu? what are you doing out here anyway? Did something happen? Are you in danger? Do I need to call someone?" He says frantically, his arms waving around like crazy. 

My jaw hangs open as I process what just happened. Shitty hair is still frantically waving his arms around while coming up with worst-case scenarios. Swiftly I grab his wrists, preventing further movement. He stops and looks me in the eyes.

"Calm the fuck down shitty hair I'm fine," I say while rolling my eyes.  
He looks at me for a moment before his face turns red in embarrassment.

"Oh... Okay," he says bashfully as he moves to sit next to me, leaning his back against the tree.

We sit there in tense silence as I try to look anywhere but him. Suddenly he turns his body to me. I flinch. He raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you out here?" He asks gently.  
I purposefully avoid looking him in the eye. Instead, I choose to look at the leaves of a tree behind him.  
"Well...?" He presses.  
I grimace at the memory of the prior day.  
"It's fine Kirishima, I just accidentally fell asleep." I say subtly covering my hand.  
His eyes widen.  
"You called me Kirishima." He grins.  
I scowl.  
"No I fucking didn't, " I say defensively.  
Did I?  
He points an accusing finger at me.  
"You so did dude, just admit it," he says with a cocky smile.  
I scowl at him.  
"So what if I did?" I cross my arms. "I don't know why its such a big deal anyway," I say with a pout.  
Kirishima grins brightly.  
"Awe you look so cute when you pout" he declares. His face falls in the realization of what he said. My jaw hangs open in shock.  
"I-i didnt mean it like that, well I did but it didn't mean to say it like that, oh my god you probably hate me I'm so sorry," he scrambles while waving his hands around frantically. I just stare blankly as he fumbles with his apologies.  
Should I tell him? It's now or never right? I'm going t to do it.  
"Kirishima," I say firmly. He stops abruptly.  
"I-i" I stutter nervously please don't hate me. I mentally cross my fingers.  
"you're my soulmate," I say as I show him my wrist.

Kirishima jaw goes slack.

"I-i" Kirishima stutters in shock

The tension in the air is thick enough to cut with a knife. I glare down at my hands as I begin to fiddle in nervousness. Oh god, he hates me. I shouldn't have said anything. How could I have been so stupid to think he would like me back? My eyes burn with tears, I try as best as I can to hold them back but its no use. Hot tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I sniffle and scramble to my feet. But before I can start to run away Kirishima grabs my wrist.  
"Wait! Don't leave I'm sorry I was just shocked." He says frantically.  
I look anywhere but towards him.  
I scoff.  
"Don't pity me! just say it. You don't love me." I growl with a shaky voice.  
"W-what? I don't- I didn't-" stuttered Kirishima.  
I scoff once again and try to rip my arm from his grasp. But before I can he hardens his hand. I swivel around violently, ready to yell at him, only to see Kirishima with tears running down his face. I instantly sober up and cease my struggle. I stare at his crying form blankly, with undeniable guilt in my gut.  
Suddenly I'm being pulled down and into his arms. He hugs me tightly, his face in the crook of my neck. I sit there in shock for a moment until I wrap my own arms around him.  
"I do love you katsuki, I have for a long time" Kirishima whispers into my ear.  
he loves me?  
I pull away from him so I can look him in the eyes.  
'You do?" I ask uncertainly.  
He laughs shortly.  
"Of course I do" he grins.  
I smile so widely my cheeks hurt. He looks at me with pure love in his eyes. And before I know it he's gently grabbed my face and connected our lips. I don't react at first, but I soon realize what's happening and begin to kiss him back. It's like fireworks have been set off in my heart, my face heats up and I move my hands to his hips in an attempt to get closer.  
The kiss is gentle and hesitant at first but as we both become more certain the kiss begins to heat up. And soon he's sitting on my lap with his hands in my hair.

I'm the first to pull away, for, unfortunately, we need air to survive. I rest my forehead against his as we both breath heavily in an attempt to catch our breaths. I smile broadly and give him a quick peck on the lips. I look him in the eyes lovingly for a moment.  
"That was- wow," he says breathlessly.  
My smile grows wider.  
"Yeah, it was," I confess.  
"Does this mean your my boyfriend now?" He asks innocently.  
I roll my eyes. But smile none the less.  
"Yeah, idiot it does," I answer.  
He connects our lips once again for a short kiss. Then whispers.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that."

The end 

Word count: 2674


End file.
